


Breathing yellow

by Jura_lyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Body Swap (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dream Smp, How Do I Tag, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Platonic soulmates auTommy was home alone when it first happened,He was very confused at first, thinking he was dreaming. His vision became clouded, the sounds of his friends starting to sound further and further away. At once he was in an unknown room, a piano against the wall and two ukeleles hanging on the wall, a computer with a mic and camera is on with minecraft playing, but not the server he was playing on before.If any of them is uncomfortable with this, I will take this down
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1338





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy has always been fascinated by soulmates, from the moment he heard of it until the moment he heard the stories about how people found their own soulmates. The stories would be filled with lovely meetings and happy endings. They didn’t talk about the problems, the fights and the failed soulmates.

As a kid, he always wanted to find his own soulmate as fast as possible. He would dream about finding the girl of his dreams and living happily together forever, with no care of the world.

He changed his mind when his parents fought almost all the time, when they wouldn’t come home for days on end or when they got violent towards each other and Tommy himself. Neither of them wanted to take care of Tommy after their divorce, both saying it would be too much too handle.

The life of the nine year old would never be the same, going through several foster homes, almost all of them would choose violence over words if he did something wrong.

He’s lucky Phil found him and gave him a home, a family.

Ever since that day, he doesn’t believe in soulmates anymore.  
\-------   
Soul marks can come in a lot of different ways. From being able to hear the person as a voice in your head to see the person in your dreams. Because of the fact that you don’t know what your soul mark is, makes it that a lot of people don’t realize that it’s something to do with soulmates, rather thinking it’s a normal thing.

Tommy was home alone when his soul mark first activated. His brothers were all out of the house for a day or two. It was common knowledge that Tommy doesn’t like to be left alone, being scared that no one will return, that he will be left alone once more. 

He was just playing minecraft on earth smp, trolling Wilbur, who’s playing on his computer in his music studio, and everyone else who is online with the most stupid pranks he could come up with.

He was very confused at first, it kinda felt like he was dreaming. His vision became clouded, the sounds of his friends sounded further and further away. He doesn’t know how he ended up in an unknown room. There was a piano and two ukuleles on the wall, 2 computer screens with a mic and a camera are on with minecraft open on a server he hasn’t been on before, and another screen with twitch open. He can’t hear his friends through his headset anymore, only the sound of Mario music playing lightly in the background.

He hears an unknown female voice shouting from outside the door, but he can’t focus on what she’s saying. He starts hyperventilating and keeps staring at the screen with twitch open. He can see an unknown face of a guy who seems to be the same age as him looking around weirdly. Tommy asks himself why someone would watch a guy who’s just looking around. He faintly hears the door open.

Before he can turn around to look who walked in, he was back in his own room, lying on the floor, Wilbur talking to him with a concerned voice, “Tommy? Are you alright?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah,” he says, sitting up, unsure of how to explain what happened. He doesn’t even know what happened exactly.

“You sure, it sounded like you were fighting with something,” 

“What do you mean?” 

He hears Wilbur hesitate for a moment, Tommy doesn’t understand why. “You didn’t answer us for a solid minute and we heard something getting broken,” He eventually answers, “What happened?”

Tommy looks around and sees his plate broken in pieces on the floor.

Tommy tries to find a good excuse, but is failing miserably, he’s still very confused about what happened. He guesses that he blacked out and he knocked the plate over when he was falling. His mind must have made the illusion of a different room, he doesn’t really know how passing out works. “I was just pranking, what did you think, that I passed out or something?”

Wilbur lets out a laugh, still drained with concern. “That was a weird prank, Tommy,”

“Yeah, not my best,” Tommy answers. They drop the subject and go back to trolling some people, Tommy notices that they are more careful around him, like they’re walking on eggshells. Tommy desperately wants to log off and collect his thoughts but doesn’t want to raise any suspicion on him. After a solid hour of playing, he decides to end his stream.

“I’m going to end the stream now, I’m a little tired and I need to go to college tomorrow.” Tommy tries to sound as cheerful as possible, “See you later guys, I’m going to raid Wilbur now,” He presses on the raid button and ends the stream, taking in a deep breath.

He tries to collect himself and tries to think about what could’ve possibly happen when he gets a call from Wilbur, he checks twitch first and sees that he has ended his stream already. Tommy picks up. “Hey tommy,”

“Hey Wilbur,” He answers with a quiet voice.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You didn’t seem like yourself after you did your prank thing,” Wilbur answers, “Did something happen?”

Tommy thinks about telling his bother what happened, but decides against it, he doesn’t want Wilbur to be concerned. “Nothing happened, I’m just fucking tired,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,”

“I wish I could give you a hug right now,” Wilbur tells him, “I’m sorry no one is home, I would’ve stayed home if I could,” 

“It doesn’t matter bitch boy, I’ll survive,” 

A faint noise sounds in the background of Wilbur, “I have to go, I’ll be back tomorrow night,” 

“I’m just going to sleep now,” 

“Good night, Tommy,”

“Good night, Wil,” With that, Tommy ends the call; he decides to search a little on the internet before he goes to sleep. Maybe google will have a solution.

That was maybe not the smartest idea.

He searches hallucinations on google, and he isn’t happy with what he finds. It goes from PTSD to cancer. What would even happen when he has cancer, he can’t do that to Phil and his brothers, they already have enough problems without any deadly diseases. He shuts his computer and tries to fall asleep.

He’s weirdly tired, even though he said it as an excuse for why he was so silent on stream. He felt his eyes close before he could think too much about it.  
\------  
He wakes up the next day and forgets about it, thinking it’s just a one-time thing. His days are like all the others: eat, walk to school, talk with Purpled, go to classes, eat, avoid bullies, more classes.

Everything is like it always is, until the last hour arrives. He’s sitting at his normal place, next to the quiet kid, not having any friends in this class. The math teacher explains the equation on the board, Tommy isn’t paying that much attention, since he already understands everything.

He closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands. The sound of his math teacher fades and instead the sound of a teacher he doesn’t know is talking about the Moby Dick. He gets the feeling like he’s dreaming again and he opens his eyes. He finds himself in an unknown classroom, sitting alone with a different textbook in front of him.

He starts to panic again, feeling his breath speeding up and his vision blurring. He sees a few students looking at him with a questionable look. Tommy doesn’t wait for it to get worse and puts his hand up. The teacher looks at him with a concerned look.

“Yes, Toby, are you alright?” Tommy doesn’t know who Toby is, but he figures that they are talking to him when he sees the teacher look at him.

“Can I please go to the bathroom?” Tommy quickly asks, not answering the teacher’s question.

“You can go, do you want anyone to come with you?” 

“No thank you,” Tommy stands up and leaves the classroom quickly. He walks down the hallway when the tears start to fall, he doesn’t know where he is or what is happening. He’s wandering around, not knowing where he’s going. He can barely breath when he stumbles across a door with the pictogram of a man plastered on it. He stumbles inside, splashes some water over his face and looks up at himself in the mirror. An unknown face looks back. 

He breaks down in sobs and falls to the ground, he wants to get back home. He wants Wilbur, Phil and Techno to hug him and to never let him go. The door of the bathrooms opens and a kid he doesn’t know enters. He stops in his steps when he sees Tommy crying on the ground, hugging his knees close to his chest.

“Toby,” The boy sits next to him and drops his arms around him, holding him close. His vision starts to blur again, the feeling of comfort he got from the unknown arms around him start to disappear. He misses the comfort even if it was from a total random person.

For the second time in only a few hours, he’s lying on the ground. It takes him a minute to figure out where he is. All his classmates and the nurse are looking at him with a concerned look. The nurse is helping him up when he feels the tears on his cheeks. He stumbles slowly to the nurse office, almost leaning with his whole weight on the nurse. He’s still panicking even if the vision or dream or whatever it was is gone.

The nurse helps him lay down on the bed while he cries his heart out. The nurse goes to call someone; he guesses she’s calling Phil or one of his brothers. He calms down slightly at the idea of someone holding him close like the guy did in his dreams.

He’s still crying when Phil comes in, demanding to know what’s going on. Phil didn’t excpect to get a call from Tommy’s school, telling him to pick Tommy up because of a panic attack. He cradles the still sobbing Tommy in a secure hug, not wanting to let his son go. His questions could wait until Tommy has calmed down. It takes another ten minutes for Tommy to calm down enough to be able to stand up and walk to the car.  
\-----  
The car ride is quiet, mostly because Tommy fell asleep right he explained what happened. To say Phil is concerned would be an understatement. Wilbur told him yesterday that he blacked out and broke something. Tommy said it was a joke, but Wilbur had his doubts about it, but trusted Tommy to tell him if anything was wrong.

And now he gets a call from Tommy’s school that Tommy passed out, started crying and shouting while unconscious and wakes up in distress. Tommy said something about waking up in someone else’s body, like a dream. He told him that it had also happened yesterday when he blacked out, but didn’t think it was too serious. Phil wanted to scold him, but couldn’t be angry at him, not when he’s crying like that.

The moment he arrives home, he picks Tommy up and lays him down on his bed, tucking him like he used to do when they were wrong. He looks at him for a minute, watching his chest fall and rise. He doesn’t want anything to happen to him, but he’s scared of what is Tommy told him. He has never heard about it.

He decides to call Wilbur and Techno, telling them what happened. He starts with Techno, thinking it would be easier.

“Hello, Phil,” The voice of Techno echoes through the phone.

“Hey, Techno,” 

“What’s wrong,” Techno’s voice fills with concern. Phil can’t keep his own concern a secret.

“Something happened with Tommy today. He passed out in class,” 

Techno stays silent, so Phil continues “Apparently he was screaming and crying, he was in distress when I went to get him, he said something about being in a dream, I don’t really know”

Techno stays silent; Phil can’t make himself say more, fearing he will cry if he does. 

“I can’t leave right now, but I’ll come back the moment I’m able to,” Techno eventually says. 

“Thank you, I’m going to call Wilbur now,” Phil ends the call. He searches for Wil’s number. He’s scared to break the news to Wilbur, he has always been more protective over Tommy than any of the others.

Not even a second after Phil calls, Wilbur picks up. 

“I can’t talk very long, what’s up?” Wilbur answers, as cheerful as always. 

“Something happened to Tommy at school,” The reply came in an instant.

“What, what happened?” 

“He passed out in class, and he was screaming and crying while unconscious.”

“What?” Wilbur’s voice was loud, but full of concern.

“Is he okay?” 

“yeah, he’s sleeping right now.”   
“I’m coming home right now, I’ll be there in an hour or three.” 

“Okay,”  
\--------  
The moment Wilbur arrived home, he went straight to Tommy’s room, wanting to see for himself that his little brother is alright. He sighs when he sees him lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He returns back to the kitchen where Phil is leaning against the counter, two cups of tea in his hand.

“So, what happened?” Wilbur asks while sipping at his tea. His eyes are a little red, it’s obvious that he cried a lot on the way.

“I was at work, when I got a call from Tommy’s school, they told us that I needed to come get him because he had a panic attack,” Phil stops to sip from his own tea, “I didn’t know what was happening, but the nurse sounded urgent and I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said had happened yesterday,”

“I should’ve been more concerned,” Wilbur says with a quiet voice.

“You can’t blame yourself, Wil, you couldn’t have known this was going to happen,” Phil reassured him. “When I got there, Tommy was crying his heart out, I just took him in my arms and waited for him to calm down,” Phil continued “I think we sat there for 10 minutes,” Tears were building in Wil’s eyes once again.

“He said stuff about-” A heart wrenching scream came out of Tommy’s room, Wilbur shoots up and runs to Tommy’s room.

The sight is terrible, Tommy lays there exactly how the nurse described it earlier that day, screaming and crying on the ground. Wilbur doesn’t hesitate and cradles his brother in his arms, whispering kind words into his ear, trying to calm him down.  
\-------  
He was back in the room again, the room where it all began. This time, he wasn’t alone. The same boy who hugged him in the bathroom is sitting in front of him, talking to him about physics homework. The boy looks up to him and stops talking when he sees the shocked face of the boy in front of him.

“Toby?” The boy asks, Tommy doesn’t know what to say. Everyone calls him Toby when he’s in these dreams.

“Who are you?” Tommy asks with a shaky voice. The reaction of the boy in front of him is not what he expected, instead of asking if he’s serious or something, he whispers something under his breath that sound like an “Oh no,”

The boy stretches his hand “I’m Clay,” Tommy takes the hand carefully “Tommy,” Clay seems to take in a deep breath. Tommy wants to ask what’s going on, but his vision is clouding again.

He wakes up in the arms of Wilbur, he feels a wave of emotions and fear come over him and he can’t stop his tears from falling and his breath from quickening. Wilbur’s talking to him in a quiet voice, whispers of apologies. Tommy curls up closer in Wilbur’s chest, grabbing the older his sweater in his hands, trying to move closer to his brother.

Tommy keeps crying, mumbling, praying for it to stop. “I would do anything to make it stop, Tommy,” They lay there for what feels like hours, but what could’ve been just a few minutes. Tommy has stopped crying, but doesn’t let go of Wilbur, scared that he will return back to the unknown room with the kid he doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to have these dreams anymore.

He starts to calm down slightly, his breath evening and the tears stop falling down. “What happened?” Phil asks, Tommy didn’t even realize he was also there.

“I don’t know, I just-” he doesn’t want to say it, still afraid that they will be concerned, but he guesses it’s too late for that. “I woke up somewhere I don’t know, in the body of a different person,” He doesn’t know if they’ll believe him, it doesn’t sound very believable. “It’s the same as always, just in different places,”

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay,” Wilbur looks up to Phil with a concerned look. Something is wrong and they don’t know what.  
\----------  
After a lot of digging, and a lot of fast food, they find out that it most likely is a soulmate thing.

“There is a very small percentage who change bodies with their soulmate,” Wilbur tells them “It barely happens and barely anyone talks about it,” Wilbur explains looking at his computer.

“But my-” Tommy hesitates, “my body falls unconscious. Shouldn’t my soulmate get in my body?”

“The first few times, it can happen that only one of the two changes, and the other just has a black hole in his memory. It’ll change,” Phil fills in.

“We’ll just have to warn everyone that it can happen,” Wilbur says.

“I’ll go talk to the school tomorrow,” Phil says.

Wil slept next to Tommy that night, even though Tommy complained about it, he wouldn’t want anything else in the world. They keep each other close, falling asleep with a warm feeling.  
\---------------  
The following days were pretty normal again, the students were looking at him weirdly whenever he went anywhere, but he didn’t have any body swaps for a few days. The teachers know what to do if it happens, so everything would go smoothly if it were to happen again. Phil made sure of it. When Techno arrived home, he didn’t say anything but cradled his younger brother in a hug. If tears were spilled, then no one would know about it. 

It happened after a week of nothing happening. Wilbur had picked him up from school and they were excitedly chatting about women and ideas for their next stream.

His vision faded and he returned in the middle of a walk, again with the Clay dude. Tommy tries to not let Clay know that he isn’t the Toby guy, he tries but fails really quickly. Not even a second later, Clay looks at him questionably, “Tommy?” Clay asks, unsure.

“Hello,” Tommy hopes Clay doesn’t make a big deal about it. Clay let’s out a quiet chuckle “Hello, I’m Clay, I’m Toby’s brother,” 

“And Toby is-” Tommy wants to guess but Clay is quicker “The person who this body belongs to,”

“My soulmate,” Tommy whispers. “I guess so, yeah,” Clay answers “You’ll like Toby, it’s impossible not to,” Tommy smiles slightly. They stop in front of a house. 

“We’re home, I’ll introduce you to my parents,” Tommy doesn’t know how to feel about that, it will probably be very uncomfortable, “Mom, we’re home,” Clay shouts the moment they get inside.

“Just follow me, I’ll do all the talking,” Tommy is grateful, not really wanting to explain what’s happening. 

“Mom, this is Tommy, Toby’s soulmate,” She stretches her hand out “Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Tommy answers while shaking her hand.

Clay grabs his arms and drags his up on a set of stairs. “I have an idea,” Clay says “We could find something for you to wear, and we know if you wear it, that it’s you,” He explains.

“That’s not such a terrible idea, to be honest,” Tommy answers. 

They walk into the room that he guesses is Toby his room, he looks at all the stuff that hangs up in the closet. He picks a white shirt with red shoulders as it reminds him of his minecraft personna. “That’s perfect,” Clay says behind him. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m a streamer. I love to wear this type of t-shirts,” Tommy tells Clay.

“No way, Tubbo and I are also streamers,” Clay almost shouts, “My name is dream on twitch, send me a private message,” The name sounds very familiar, before Tommy could ask about it, he’s back with Wilbur again, sitting on his bed.

“Hey Wil,” 

“Tommy?” Wil asks. 

Hello bitch,”

“I met your soulmate, he’s very chill about it all,” 

“I think he figured it out already, I met his brother and his mother today,” Tommy can’t help the small smile that covers his face.

“He’s also a streamer,” Tommy exclaims excitedly, “You know that dream guy that has 14 million subscribers on Youtube?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t know him,”

“That’s his brother,”

“What? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Wilbur exclaims, “That’s his brother?”

“Yeah, he’s a cool dude,” They start to talk about weird stuff again, Tommy is happy to have his big brother to comfort him.

“It’s already time for my stream,” Tommy says when he sees the time “I’m sorry bitch, but you’ll have to go away,”

“Sure,” Wilbur ruffles his hair before he leaves.

Before Tommy starts the stream, he sends his discord and twitch to dream. It doesn’t take long before he gets a message back. (Tommy didn’t think it would work, that Clay just scammed him into thinking he’s dream)  
Dream  
Wanna join the dream smp  
Tommyinnit  
How can I say no to that

He starts his stream, and immediately starts talking about how he’s going to join the dream smp. At the news, the chat goes crazy. No one knows how he could’ve ever got in contact with big streamers like dream, he himself has barely a thousand viewers per stream, which was still impressive.

He joins the server, and he’s met with the green minecraft skin that every minecrafter knows . The dream skin covered in netherite armor. He can’t move before dream has already joined his discord.

“Tommy, welcome to the dream smp,” the voice he recognizes from the brother of his soulmate asks him cheerfully. “This server is immediately ten times better now that I’m here,” Tommy jokes. They start to walk to the community house, Tommy recognizes the way from the streams he watched. He could say that he’s a pretty big fan.

“Hey, I want you to meet someone, you may know him. Do you know Toby, he also goes by Tubbo,” At that, Tommy looks up. There is only one Toby he could be talking about. Is Dream really going to make him join the discord?

The question is quickly answered when he hears a new voice in the call, “Hello?”

“Hello, Tubbo, can you come to the community house for a second?” dream asks

“Sure,” Tubbo arrives quickly and freezes when he sees Tommy’s name.

“Tubbo, this is Tommy,” 

“T-Tommy?” He hears the boy stumbling over the name.

“Hello,” Tommy says, hoping to make this less awkward.

“You want to see my bees?” Tubbo asks. Tommy breaks down laughing. Together they go see Tubbo’s bees.

Dream leaves the discord, satisfied that he brought the two boys together.  
\--------------  
Over the following months, everyone got used to the two boys swapping bodies. Toby feeling like apart of Tommy’s family, and Tommy feeling like he’s dream’s brother.

They got closer and closer, people would be concerned if there was a stream without the two together, creating trouble. They started to deal better with the swapping, everyone got used to it.

But now, a Friday evening, they swapped in the morning but have yet to swap back. The big problem with this is that Tubbo has a stream promised for a game that Tommy doesn’t know how to play. They were going over the options of what to do, they could just skip the stream, but Tubbo has promised to play the game a long time ago, he couldn’t really back down from this.

They eventually just decide to call each other on discord and try to play the game that way, hoping they wouldn’t notice anything different.

It was working well, Tommy understood how the game works and they’re vibing with some music. He’s just fighting something that he thinks is a human mixed with a cow when he isn’t playing anymore, but is sitting at home, computer in front of him with discord and Tubbo his stream open.

“All my hard work is gone,” Tubbo exclaims when he sees his home screen, frustration clear in his voice.

“Just start over,” Tommy answers.

“I’m done, thank you for the stream everyone, it was a lot of fun” Tubbo takes in a deep breath “See you later,” 

Tommy watches the stream end in front of him.

“That was stressful, I hope no one noticed,” Tubbo says.

“You guys are idiots,” Clay shouts faintly in the background.

“You’re an idiot yourself” Tommy shouts back, even though he probably won’t hear it.

They talk a little more, talking about nonsense.

“Do you think we could meet up” Tubbo asks “In real life I mean?”

Tommy wants to answer, but Tubbo is faster, “Because I really want to meet you even though we talk like every day,” He keeps rambling, trying to convince Tommy.

“I would love to meet up in real life with you,” Tommy interrupts him, a smile creeping up on his face.  
\-----------  
That’s how Tommy got in a car, driving to Tubbo with Phil and Wil. Techno couldn’t join them, he had some problems at his job. Tommy started fiddling with the cuff of his sweater, asking every two minutes how long they still had to drive.

To say that Tommy is nervous would be an understatement. He’s going to meet his soulmate, the person who would never hurt him, the person he could trust unconditionally. He knows this is true, he knows Tubbo would never break his trust, ever.

But then Phil announces that they’ve arrived, and he sees the house for the first time with his own eyes. A boy who he has only seen as his own reflection is sitting in front of the door, looking up from his phone when he hears the sound of a car stopping in front of the house.

Tommy sprints out of the car the moment it stops, running to Tubbo. Tubbo’s doing the same. They hug as if the world depends on it, and don’t let go for another minute or so, both smiling like crazy.

“Hello Tubbo,”

“Hello Tommy,”


	2. 2

Tubbo has never believed in soulmates, he found it stupid. The world says, ‘Here, this is the person you can trust unconditionally and will never hurt you’. He just thought it never worked like that. Relationships have to be built on trust, and it takes time. It can’t be just a random person that the universe says would be the person that’s going to be with you forever.  
\------------  
Tubbo didn’t notice when his soul mark first activated, he was just streaming some Minecraft on twitch like every other night. He was about to finish his iron farm when his mom walked into his room. He quickly mutes himself on stream, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

“Toby,” His mom says the moment she opens the door, a frustrated look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve been shouting at you for a solid minute and you wouldn’t answer,” She exclaims “I’m going to bed, please be quiet,”

“I didn’t hear you at all, sorry,”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tubbo turns back to his stream a little confused; he didn’t hear anything at all. He would know if she shouted, he didn’t have his music on.

“I’m sorry chat, I’m going to have to be quiet,” Tubbo announces the moment he unmutes his mic. “Now we can finish the farm finally, we’re gonna be rich,” Tubbo goes back to finishing the farm, but is interrupted when he sees the chat, asking if he’s okay. Tubbo decides to ignore them, thinking they’re trolling like they do all the time. He thinks it’s a little weird, it has happened before, more than he would want, but he doesn’t understand what goes on into their head when they think: ‘Let’s say something random over and over again’

He returns to think about the blocks he’s using, making an iron farm isn’t particularly hard, but no one on the server has taken the time to build one, not even Sam did. He thinks he could make people pay him diamonds for all the iron he won’t have to do any work for. Free money.

After another hour of streaming, he decides to end the stream, he needs to go to school tomorrow and it’s getting late already. He was just finishing up with cleaning his desk when he gets a call from George, his brother’s friend (Tubbo is sure that something more is going on between them but he never mentions it).

“Hey, George,”

“Hey, Tubbo,”

“What’s popping,”

“Just checking in to see if you’re alright,” Tubbo doesn’t answer for a second, thinking. Why does everyone ask that?

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Tubbo asks.

“Well,” George seems to hesitate “You looked very confused for like a solid minute,”

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asks with concern evident in his voice.

“You just looked around like you didn’t know where you were,” George answers. When Tubbo doesn’t immediately answers, he says “Wait, there must be a clip,”

Tubbo gets a message from him, a clip waiting to be played. He doesn’t know if he wants to see it, he can’t remember what he’s talking about. He still presses on the button, not wanting to seem like a coward in front of his brother’s friend.

He sees himself playing on Minecraft just like he remembers he did right before his mom came in, but when he thought his mother was going to come inside, a look of confusion crosses his face. He spins around looks around the room. You can faintly hear his mother before he mutters something along the lines of ‘What?’ until his face is back neutral like before.

The clip ends and Tubbo is left, looking confused at the screen in front of him, he couldn’t remember doing that. He remembers right before and right after he started being confused, all the rest was just one big black hole in his memory.

“I don’t remember this,” Tubbo barely manages to get over his lips. Normally, he wouldn’t be that surprised if he couldn’t remember a minute of his life, but when he sees his face on the screen, it’s like a different person is in his body.

That’s as creepy as it can get.

“You don’t?” He forgot that George is still there. Before he can answer, he hears a different voice join the call.

“That’s creepy as fuck dude,” The voice of Sapnap sounds through, he seems more amazed than freaked out about it. “You look like you were possessed or something,”

“You don’t remember anything at all?” George asks. Tubbo wants to say that he does remember, that it was a prank, but he couldn’t get it over his lips, more confused than shocked at this point.

“I read about this once,” Dream says, joining the call also. “It was on a websites over soulmates. I think it was called, ‘Soulmate myths: a myth or reality?’ My guess, it’s body swapping,” 

Soulmates 

“You and your soulmate swap bodies for a certain amount of time,” Dream keeps going “It can be a minute or even a whole day,”

“Well that’s fun,” Tubbo jokes.

“Hey, man. You have a soulmate, that’s awesome,” Sapnap chirped.

“I don’t really want one, to be honest,” Tubbo mutters, “Anyway, I have school tomorrow, so I’m going to sleep,”

“Night Tubs,”

“Good night Tubbo,”

He ends the call and sighs; he hopes this whole soulmate thing won’t bother him too much.  
\------------  
The next morning, he didn’t feel like going to school at all, but he wouldn’t skip class even if they forced him to. He doesn’t want to get detention. He has a really hard time getting out of bed, and he slumps down the stairs at a slow pace. 

That was probably the main reason why he was almost too late for school.

He got through his lesson, being a little less active in class than normal, but no one really noticed. He was happy he could almost go home, but he first needed to talk about the Moby Dick with his whole class. He really doesn’t want to do that. Who even cares about a stupid book?

He almost falls asleep.

Just when he feels his eyes close, he snaps them open again, and is surprised to find himself in the bathroom. He eyes are wet and he feels the tears pouring out. He’s also draped in between Dream’s arms, the older is whispering to him, telling him that he’s okay.  
“Clay?” Tubbo begins 

“You’re alright,” Dream repeats.

“What’s going on?” Tubbo asks.

“What do you mean?” Dream asks “I saw you running down the hallways with tears in your eyes,” Dream answers “I found you here having a panic attack,”

“I was in class like a second ago,” to say Tubbo is confused would an understatement “I don’t know how I got here,”

“Maybe it is the soulmate thing from yesterday,” Tubbo considers this, it was said as a joke yesterday, but maybe it’s true. It could be, the evidence is on the internet. 

Tubbo wipes the tears from his face and stands back up to go to class, but before he can leave the bathroom, Dream takes his wrist in his hand. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Tubbo answers, he’s not 100% fine, but he doesn’t want Dream to know. Dream knows him well enough, pulling him closer and enveloping him in a hug. “I know you’re not,” He whispers in his ear. He breaks the hug and looks Tubbo in the eyes “Class is over, let’s just go home.

He does have to say that that is not a bad idea, they return to class to take his stuff and explain the situation to his teacher before they return home. Tubbo didn’t talk much, occasionally answering Dream’s questions with short answers. Dream doesn’t mind.

The evening is filled with researching the rare soulmate connection and homework, but through the whole night, Dream doesn’t leave Tubbo’s side. He’s grateful for that, he’s been a little wary since he left the bathroom.

He blacks out again when they’re discussing homework. One moment he hears his brother talking about math, and the other, he is referring to him as Tommy and he is explaining about soulmates, the explanation that he has already discussed with him.

“Who’s Tommy?” Tubbo asks after listening to his brother for a minute, not wanting to interrupt him.

“Tubbo, you’re back,” Dream exclaims “I met your soulmate for like a minute before he disappeared again,” Dream continues. Tubbo really wants to know more about his soulmate, he doesn’t know why. He never wanted to know anything about soulmates but now that it’s confirmed he has one, he really wants to know everything about him.

“His name is Tommy, but that’s everything I could get out of him before he returned again,” Dream has an apologetic look on his face.

“It doesn’t matter,” It’s more than enough for Tubbo.

“It’s time to sleep anyways,” Dream begins “You have to wake up early tomorrow.

“You’re right,” Tubbo gives in “It is already pretty late,” 

Dream stands up and walks out of the room, looking quickly back at his younger brother before leaving completely. He’s really worried about him, it has to be really hard for someone who doesn’t want a soulmate at all, he’s forced in a world he doesn’t want to be in.

Tubbo decides not to go to sleep, his head is full with the new information, even if it’s just his name. He tries to find a Tommy around his age, but realizes quickly that that’s a lost cause. Apparently, everyone likes to call their child Tom these days. 

When he feels like the search will end up in nothing, he shuts down his computer and lays it down next to his bed. He would do anything to just meet his soulmate, even if it was just over call or something.

He closes his eyes and lets sleep overtake him. He wants to stop thinking, because that seems to be the only thing he can do right now., thinking about his soulmate.  
_____  
The whole thing quieted down afterwards. He didn’t have black holes in his memory anymore so he just assumes that there wasn’t any body swapping throughout these peaceful days. He was walking home next to Dream, talking about the stupid chemistry teacher who is terrible at her job, when he feels a weird feeling in his gut, his sight starts to go blurry and he feels like throwing up. He wants to say this to Dream, but not even a second later, he’s sitting in a car, next to a guy he doesn’t know who’s talking about women for some reason. Tubbo considers just running out of the car the moment they stop, but considers against it as the guy looks at him and the name of his soulmate says. 

“Tommy, you alright?”

It all clicked in his head, for the first time, he has also swapped bodies. He thinks about what to say, to make clear that he isn’t Tommy. “It’s Tubbo, actually,”

The man looks up at him in confusion. But not even a second later, it looked like he saw the light. His face lights up and he extends his hand, while still focusing on the road. 

Tubbo takes the hand and shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tubbo. I’m Wilbur, Tommy’s brother,” The man, Wilbur, introduces himself. “How have you been these days,”

“I’ve been good, until I ended up in my soulmates body,” Wilbur laughs at that, “It’s something, isn’t it. How have you been experiencing this whole thing?”

“I just have these black holes in my memory that are filled by my brother who told me what happened,” Tubbo begins to explain “I don’t know if the swapping itself is better or worse than the hole in the memory to be honest,”

Tubbo fidgets awkwardly with his hands.

“We’re at my home,”

They stop at a little home, big enough for a family to live in, but more on the small side. The pavement is broken down at some places, the facade is slowly losing its original colours and is covered from top to bottom with vines.

They step inside the building and Tubbo is instantly hit with the smell of pancakes. He wonders if it’s normal in this household to eat breakfast foods at dinner, or if it’s just a one time thing. Whichever it is, he wouldn’t say no to pancakes.

They keep walking until they reach the kitchen, with a table in the middle of the open space. A man who looks to be in his thirties is standing in front of the stove, humming the melody of a song he doesn’t know. In one of the chairs, is a man with pink hair sitting and eating his own pancake. The man doesn’t spare them a glance.

“Hey Phil,” Wilbur greets the man at the stove. His name must be Phil.

“Hey Wil, I’m making pancakes,”

“I can see that, yeah,” Wilbur steps back and gets back to standing next to Tubbo.

“Guys, I want you to meet Tubbo. Tommy’s soulmate,” Wilbur announces. He puts his arms up and shakes with his hands for dramatic effect, but Tubbo thinks it looks rather stupid.

“Hey,” He says with a timed waive, not knowing what else to do.

The Phil guy walks up to him to shake his hand “Hello Tubbo, I’m Phil,” he begins “Nice to meet you,”

Tubbo gives him a shy smile, before he could respond, the guy with pink hair speaks “I’m techno,”

“Your voice sounds familiar,”

“I’m pretty big on youtube,”

“Wait, you’re the famous YouTuber. ‘Blood for the blood god’ Right?”

“Yeah, that’s’ me,”

“We all stream on twitch and have our own youtube account,” Wilbur interrupts, “He’s just a little more famous,”

The three men sit down around the table, and Tubbo guesses that he has to sit in the only empty one. The moment he sits down and he gets a pancake in front of him, he doesn’t care anymore about the awkward feeling he can’t shake off. The meal is filled with embarrassing stories about Tommy, his supposed soulmate.

He already feels like he’s a part of the family, even though they’ve met hem only an hour ago. He hopes that Tommy’s alright and not freaking out, like how Dream described it. He knows Dream will be as kind as possible to him.

After dinner, he goes to Tommy’s room to get to know him outside of stories, what he’s interested in and what he likes to wear.

Not in a stalker-y way but just out of curiosity.

He doesn’t get a chance to look around, or Wilbur is back again. Not that he minds.

“How are you feeling,” He asks “Not stressing out too much?”

“No, it’s going better than I thought it would go,” Wilbur nods but doesn’t say anything else. He wants to ask how Tommy dealt with it, but he recognizes the weird feeling again. His eyes begin to cloud.

He’s back in his room again. 

Dream is looking at him like he just asked him questions mere seconds ago.

“I’m back,” Tubbo informs him. “I also swapped today,”

“Really,” Dream answers “How was it?” 

“It was kinda weird, but his brothers were very sweet and welcoming,” Tubbo states. 

“I’m happy about that,” Dream says “But it’s getting time to go to sleep, if I’m not wrong, you have a presentation tomorrow,” He adds.

“You’re probably right,” Tubbo sighs.

He gets ready to go to sleep, but before he gets in bed, he stops by his brother’s room. “Hey Clay?”

“Yeah,” 

“You know that Technoblade guy that you fought some time ago?”

“What about him,” 

“He’s Tommy’s brother,” With that, he goes back to his room to go to sleep, leaving a shocked Dream behind. Swapping is very tiring.  
\------  
The next day, Tubbo is chilling with his chat on the dream smp. He’s decorating his house again, hoping to get some extra bees. He’s been streaming for an hour when Dream asks to vc.  
“Hello?” He asks confused, the two normally don’t interact a lot, to not let anybody know that they’re brothers

“Hello, Tubbo, can you come to the community house for a second?” Dream asks

“Sure,” Tubbo wants to ask why, but he has learned through the years that asking questions will only make things more complicated than they have to be.

He arrives at the community house quickly, seen that his house isn’t far away from it, he sees Dream next to a person he doesn’t know.

“Tubbo, this is Tommy,” 

Wait, what

“T-Tommy?” Tubbo can’t help but stutter, if he’s right, then that is his soulmate right in front of him.

“Hello,” Tommy says, at once, Tubbo gets excited.

I’m talking to my soulmate, MY SOULMATE

“You want to see my bees?” Tubbo asks. He hears laughter on the other end of the line. The other boy quickly agrees, he doesn’t wait a second to take him to his house and tell him everything about his bees.  
Dream leaves the discord, but Tubbo is too busy to notice.  
\-------  
The months after that, everyone thought it was normal when some days, Tommy would be a big jerk, and other days, he was one of the sweetest people that could exist on the planet. 

People got used to Tubbo’s rude behavior when he’s wearing a white shirt with red shoulders.

The two families grew closer and closer, even if half of them haven’t seen each other yet. Everyone in Tommy’s family was added to the Dream smp. (Only Wilbur decided to join, the other two denied politely) (Maybe only one of the two denied politely, the other laughed and ended the call)

On the streams, people would be concerned if the two boys weren’t together. The dynamic of the two was very loved among the viewers, everyone loving their relationship and respecting their boundaries.

Now they had a problem, outside of everyone at school, no one knows that he has a soulmate. It’s a Friday evening and he promised to do a stream, but is stuck in Tommy’s body since the morning. They knew they couldn’t just skip the stream, it would raise too many suspicions, but it wasn’t a great idea either to let Tommy play a game he doesn’t know anything about.

After discussing it for a while, they decide to call so that he can guide him through the game.

They were going for about an hour, Tommy doesn’t need his help anymore, so he decided to play some music. That was the only thing he did that night, talking to Tommy and vibing to some non-copyrighted music.

It’s his favorite thing to do these days.

He was slowly drifting away, when at once he was sitting upright, hands over his keyboard and his screen in front of him with a death message displayed.

A few swear words come out of his mouth before he can stop it, they worked so hard to get where they were.

“All my hard work is gone,” Tubbo exclaims, frustration clear in his voice.

“Just start over,” He hears Tommy answers from over the phone.

“I’m done, thank you for the stream everyone, it was a lot of fun” Tubbo takes in a deep breath “See you later,”

He quickly ends the stream, not wanting to waste any time, just wanting to talk to Tommy.

“That was stressful, I hope no one noticed,” Tubbo says.

“You guys are idiots,” Dream shouts from the other room.

“You’re an idiot yourself” Tommy shouts back, but Tubbo doesn’t think Dream heard it.

They talk a little more, talking about nonsense. Tubbo wants to ask him if he wants to meet up, but he doesn’t know if Tommy’s ready for it. He doesn’t want to push him.

“Do you think we could meet up” Tubbo asks eventually “In real life I mean,”

Before he lets Tommy answer, he adds “Because I really want to meet you even though we talk like every day,” He keeps rambling, trying to convince Tommy.

“I would love to meet up in real life with you,” Tommy answers instantly.

I can’t help the smile that forms on my face. They’re finally going to meet, he’s finally going to see Tommy from an outside perspective. 

After they hang up, he quickly goes downstairs to tell the news to Dream and his parents.   
\---------  
He’s waiting in his front of his door for the past two hours.  
Dream tried to make him go inside, but he doesn’t want to. It’s not like they can force him or something. Tommy has stopped answering a while ago, he guesses that he has fallen asleep in the car. He hears the engine of a car, but doesn’t think much about it. A lot of cars has passed by already where he got false hope of it being them.

But this car is different, it doesn’t keep driving. It slows down in front of his house.

He sees the door open and sees the energetic 16-year old running out of the car. Tubbo doesn’t wait to run to his best friend and engulfing him with a hug. He doesn’t want to let go. He feels like his whole world is in the one touch.  
When they do pull away, he sees the face of Tommy and is instantly as happy as he ever could be.  
“Hello Tubbo,”  
“Hello Tommy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments and for all the kuddos, it's really appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make this a one-shot book.

Tubbo is pissed to say the least.

He was supposed to go to a field trip which he has looked forward to for months, and now he’s lying sick in bed in the body of Tommy. He felt bad for him yesterday when he told Tubbo the news that he was sick because he stayed in the rain for too long, but now he wants to do nothing else but punch him for ruining his day that was supposed to be perfect.

He’s coughing when he tries to reach for Tommy’s phone weakly, trying to not throw up. He grabs the phone quickly and hides back underneath the blankets. He pulls the blanket over his head to make himself a fort before he opens the phone. The blinding light flashes in the sick boy’s eyes and his reflexes to close his eyes kick in. 

He opens his eyes slightly, trying to get used to the light of the phone. It took him a hot minute to be able to open his eyes completely to see a discord notification from himself, or technically seen Tommy.

Tubbo: I’m sorry Tubs, I know how much you looked forward to today :(

Tubbo: thxs for taking the sickness away, I appreciate it

Tommy: I hate you

Tubbo shuts off the phone and groans. He feels awful, he hasn’t been sick in years, he’s not used to the awful feeling. He opens the phone again and ignores any messages from Tommy in favor to call Wil, hoping to have some company in his awful state.

He pushes the button to call Wil and puts it on speaker, he pulls the blankets back over his head, it got way too warm under there. The phone isn’t immediately answered which concerns Tubbo, Wil is one to answer within the second if Tommy calls him. His concern lessens when he hears the stairs creak outside the room. Tubbo pushes the end call button when the door opens and Wil enters.

Wil closes the door quietly and barely makes any sound, crouching next to the bed. “Hey Toms, you need anything,” Wil asks with a gentle tone. 

“You could kill Tommy for me and tell him he ruined me day,” Tubbo whispers, his throat won’t allow him to do anything more. Wil chuckles.

“Hey Tubbo,” Tubbo tries his hardest to smile back at him, but it turns quickly into a grimace. “Hi Wil, how have you been doing?” 

“Well, Tommy decided to be a complete idiot and walk back home in the rain instead of calling anyone. I think Phil lectured him for half an hour yesterday,” Wil answers “Except for that, I’ve been doing great. We have hit a record time for not swapping, two months I think?” 

“Yeah, two months,” Tubbo says, he wants to sit more upright but the stabbing pain prevents him from doing so, instead he falls back down with a groan “I hate being sick,” Tubbo exclaims.

“I get that, it’s absolutely horrible,” Wil agrees “I hope you didn’t have anything important to do today?”

“I had this big school trip I’ve been looking forward to for a while, which sucks badly to be honest,” Tubbo admits. “You can bully Tommy for it, we won’t stop you,” Wil jokes. “Do you need anything for now?”

“I could do with some water, Tommy drank everything before we swapped,” Tubbo says.

“One water, check. Anything else?” Wil asks.

“Not really, no,” Wil nods and stands up, grabs the empty cup and walks out the room. Tubbo sighs and looks back up at the ceiling. He’s pretty tired, sickness and swapping added together will probably result in sleeping for a few hours. Before Wil can return, he closes his eyes and lets the darkness overtake him. 

Wil walks back in the room with the cup of water, and isn’t surprised to see the boy fast asleep. Tubbo looked exhausted when he was talking. He puts the cup down next to the sleeping boy before leaving the room to go back downstairs. Phil is sitting at the table, reading something on his phone, Wil sits back down to finish his breakfast. 

“How is he doing?” Phil asks, looking up from his phone.

“It was Tubbo actually, he wanted some water but fell back asleep before I could give it to him,” Wil says. “He was pretty pissed to be sick because of Tommy,” 

“Understandably,” Phil agrees “Tommy will be thrilled by the fact that he didn’t have to be sick,” Wil chuckles and hums in agreement. He puts the now cold toast in his mouth and continues eating in a comfortable silence. He was about to clean up the table when he gets another call. Wil picks up his phone to see who it is, and is surprised to see Tommy’s name flash up again. Instead of going back upstairs, he picks up the phone.

“Tubbo, you alright?” Wil asks.

“I might’ve thrown up in your toilet,” The weak voice of Tubbo speaks through the speaker. Wil doesn’t hesitate to run upstairs, Phil following after searching for a wet cloth.

The sight is horrible, Tubbo is hunched over the toilet heaving, little drops of vomit on the toilet seat and on the ground. The smell is even worse. Still, Wil doesn’t hesitate to sit next to Tubbo on the ground, beginning to stroke his hair gently while saying gentle words. Phil arrives not even seconds later with the wet cloth and gives it to Wil who takes it gratefully, putting it on the younger’s fore head.

Tubbo keeps throwing up, more food than they thought Tommy had ever consumed. Tubbo was crying and sobbing in between the moments he was throwing up. Phil went to the shop to find some chicken soup or any other soup he could find for Tubbo’s throat who’s inevitably going to be sore afterward, but Wil stayed with him the whole time, not leaving his side.

He stopped throwing up after a half an hour, Phil was downstairs making chicken soup while Wil was cuddling with Tubbo in the bed, trying to calm the seventeen-year-old down. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, Wil keeping the younger protectively close and Tubbo not saying anything trying to spare his voice. It was interrupted when Tubbo started to speak again.

“Hey Wilbur,” He begins “I’m back,” 

“Hey Toms, soup is in the making for your throat,” Wil reassures.

“I hate being sick,” Tommy admits, cuddling closer to his brother.

“It is your own fault,” Wil says.

“Shut up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated all the other chapters, they should be a bit better now
> 
> Requests are open


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered the world of rich text. This is a request from HalfBack_Blue but I decided to add a little bit of spice.
> 
> TW: Idk, panic attack, a little bit of shouting (very little)
> 
> And it's 2021 I guess, happy New year

“Big T, I have amazing news,” Tubbo announces the moment Tommy answers the discord call. “I’m flying over to America with Dream and George,”

“Pog dude,” Tommy answers excitedly “How is it that you’re always the one to do fun things,”

Tommy complains. “How is it that we always swap when I’m doing something fun,” Tubbo shoots back “Stop complaining you crybaby, I don’t even understand how he let me come with him, I will literally ruin their meetup,” Tubbo says.

“They already met IRL right, so Sapnap probably wants to meet you, now that he can,” Tommy reasons.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t sound like him at all, you know,” Tubbo says “Anyways, I depart in like, two hours, it was a late decision so I won’t be able to call tonight,”

“Two hours, that’s nothing,”

“I know, my parents weren’t very happy about it, but you know how Dream is. He’s very persuasive,”

“I could never sell that to Phil, he’d be way too angry,”

“Hey, could I ask you a question?” Tubbo asks after some hesitation.

“You just did,” Tommy jokes.

“I’m serious,”

“Sorry, ask away,”

“Why don’t you call Phil, dad, or something?” Tubbo asks. Tommy freezes at the question. “I’m just saying, Wil calls him dad all the time,” Tommy doesn’t really want to answer the question. He fears that Tubbo would think differently of him. Anger begins bowling up inside of him, he can’t explain why exactly. It’s not like Tubbo knows about his past.

“It’s none of your fucking business,” Tommy snaps, maybe a little too aggressive.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was such a touchy subject,” Tubbo answers. Tommy doesn’t know if the statement was genuine or not.

“I never said it was,” Tommy spats “It’s not my fault you put your nose where it isn’t fucking supposed to be,”

“Tommy, I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t know-” Tubbo tries to apologize before Tommy interrupts him again.

“Just leave me alone,” Tommy says angrily before pushing the end call button.

He throws his phone harshly on his bed and falls on the ground, he picks up a random pillow, scattered on the ground, where he puts his face in before the tears start falling.He knows he shouldn’t be this angry about something Tubbo can’t do anything about. From the day Phil adopted him, he had told Tommy that he could call Phil whatever he was most comfortable with. Even when Phil said it was alright that Tommy didn’t call him dad, he still felt like betraying Phil. He never liked to think about his life before he met Phil. He remembers the day still vividly.

_He skipped school to go to a convention for twitch streamers, Tommy always wanted to stream, but never had the money for any sort of equipment. He also didn’t want to bother his foster parents even more than he already does._

_He was walking around, talking to some streamers when he bumped into the one and only Ph1lza Minecraft. The man was basically a legend, he was even on the news because of his death in his Minecraft hardcore world. Phil excused himself and helped Tommy up._

_The eleven-year-old didn’t have a lot of muscles to his name and had easily fallen down on the ground on impact. Tommy started to geek out, he told the man how he was a big fan of his streams. The little boy couldn’t stop himself from rambling, going from telling how much he looked up to the man, to giving him tips to improve his world._

_To say that Phil was impressed when a random eleven-year-old gave him tips on his buildings, would be an understatement. On top of that, the tips were good and would indeed help his builds to give them even more details. Phil was a little sad when the eleven-year-old had got to go since he wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. He didn’t tell anyone when he gave his phone number to the young boy._

_When Phil came home that day, he told Wil and Techno everything about the guy he met. Techno was a little skeptical about it at first, but that changed quickly when he met Tommy. All three of them got along like they were one big family._

_Especially Tommy and Wilbur got along great, a brother relationship forming quickly. It was also Wilbur who heard Tommy’s foster parents yell at him for being too loud. It was also Wilbur who calmed Tommy down afterward. It was Wilbur who demanded what was going on. It was Wilbur who discovered that Tommy had been stuck in the foster care system for a few years, never finding a home to settle in. Wil told Phil about his discovery, explaining what happened. It wasn’t said, but they both knew what Wil was trying to tell him._

_Not even a week later, and Tommy was sitting in Phil’s living room, his luggage scattered around the room. They cried a lot, Tommy didn’t understand why they would do something like that for him. No one has ever done such a thing for him._

_Tommy was on top of the world the day Phil asked if he wanted to be adopted. They all stayed home and watched Up with him, a movie Tommy got obsessed with ever since he saw it late at night with Wil when he couldn’t sleep._

He doesn’t know why he still calls him Phil instead of dad, he is the biggest father figure he has ever had anyways. He never told Tubbo that he was adopted, he didn’t want to talk about it, thinking Tubbo would think differently of him. Tommy knows that that idea is stupid, they’re soulmates for god’s sake, of course, he wouldn’t think differently of him.

Tommy didn’t even notice that already 5 hours had passed since he ended the call with Tubbo. His eyes are wet and he has a killing headache. He stands up quietly, trying not to make too much sound. He can’t handle anyone seeing him like this. He walks into the kitchen without being seen and grabs a glass of water. He drinks the whole glass in one gulp, before putting the empty glass on the counter and closing his eyes, breathing in deeply.

The silence of the empty kitchen begins to fill with a roaring sound. He finds himself sitting down, rather cramped up. His whole world seems to be shaking. He opens his eyes and sees a seat in front of him. He’s quick to look around him and sees Dream sitting next to his right, and he finds an aisle to his left. He recognizes the vehicle as a plane.

_He’s in a fucking plane._

His breathing starts to quicken and his anxiety starts to grow.

_This is how his parents died._

He wants to scream, but his breath is stuck. He can’t breathe.

_Oh god, I can’t breathe._

He takes a shaky breath and tries to think about the breathing exercises with Phil, but the loud noises around him distract him from the voice of Phil in his head. His breath starts to quicken and he tries to close his eyes, hoping it would help. He feels himself trembling, but he can’t tell if it’s the plane, or if it’s himself.

“Tubbo?” he faintly hears the voice of Dream talking to him “Tubbo, what’s going on?” Dream shakes his arm but Tommy is quick to flinch away from the touch. Dream quickly pulls his hands away, it’s obvious he doesn’t know what’s going on. Tommy wants to tell him, tell him that he isn’t Tubbo, tell him that he’s fucking terrified of planes, but he can’t get anything out. “He’s having some sort of panic attack,” George says groggily, “change seats with me,”

If Tommy wasn’t in the middle of freaking the fuck out, he would’ve laughed at how the two boys try to change seats, both complaining about how the other is doing something wrong. He’s grateful when George starts to talk to him with a soft voice, without touching him.

“Can you breathe with me?” George asks, Tommy nods quickly “Follow me okay, breathe in, and breathe out,” Tommy complies, putting his whole focus on George’s and his own breathing. They sit there for 15 minutes before Tommy finally calms down enough to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy whispers.

“You don’t have to be, Tubbo, it’s not your fault,” George reassures.

“It’s Tommy,” Tommy interrupts. George can’t help but smile, that does explain some stuff.

“Are you afraid of flying?” George asks. Tommy merely nods, focusing on his breathing. George nods and grabs his bag, which is pushed under the seat. He takes out a set of headphones and gives it to Tommy. “Take my headphones, maybe try to listen to some music or watch a movie. That should make it better, just try not to think about it, we’ve only an hour to fly” Tommy accepts the headphones and plugs them in, looking for a good Spotify list.

The music starts and he feels himself relax, letting the music calm him. He knows that George and Dream are currently talking about him, but he tries not to focus on it. He’s listening for half an hour when his music suddenly stops.

The voice of a lady speaks instead. We’ll be landing soon, please buckle your seat belt. I look nervously around me, this is not going to be fun. He tries to think about the breathing exercises, but the stress is taking over again.

“Think about the breathing exercises,” George reminds him “Do you want to hold my hand,” He asks “Not in a weird way, just to squeeze or something,”

“I would like that yeah,” Tommy grabs George’s hand, scared of what is yet to come. He really doesn’t like airplanes.

Nothing could prepare Tommy for the feeling of landing. The moment the plane started descending and the plane started moving like shit and making fucking loud noises. He immediately holds his breath and squeezes the other man’s hand. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing, he tries not to think about the plane going fucking crazy.

He doesn’t know when exactly they land, all he knows is that George is shaking him gently, telling him that they landed, that it’s over. His nerves don’t lessen until they’re out of the plane, back on solid ground. The other two are talking excitedly about meeting Sapnap, but Tommy can’t help the bad feeling in his stomach.

“I’m sorry I ruined your flight,” Tommy says, interrupting the other two their conversation.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Tommy,” Dream reassures “I just didn’t really know what to do,”

“And besides, Sapnap will be happy to meet you,” George says. Tommy lets out a laugh, his nerves going away slowly. They walk in a comfortable silence to the baggage claim.

“Hey, Tommy?” Dream begins “It’s none of my business, but what happened to you and Tubbo before the flight? Tubbo seemed pretty upset” Tommy sighs.

“He asked me something, and I reacted a little too aggressively,” Tommy admits “Do you mind if I call him quickly,”

“We don’t mind,” Dream says with a smile. Tommy takes Tubbo’s phone out, going straight to discord. He calls himself quickly. He doesn’t need to wait long before Tubbo picks up.

“Tommy, are you okay?” Tubbo begins “Phil told me you didn’t like airplanes at all and I got nervous because you would’ve been pushed in your fear and I didn’t know if you were okay and I was so worried about you and-”

“I’m fine,” Tommy interrupts his rambling “I just wanted to say sorry,”

“Tommy, you really don’t-” Tubbo wants to say

“I do, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that,” Tommy begins “The truth is that Phil adopted me, and I never really felt comfortable with calling him dad, even if I don’t really know why,”

“I’m sorry Tommy, if I knew then I wouldn’t have asked,”

“But you didn’t know, so I shouldn’t have been so angry,”

“Thank you for telling me,” Tubbo says

Dream waves at him, signaling that they need to go.

“I have to go, I’ll talk as soon as possible,” Tommy says

“Bye,” The phone call falls silent. Tommy puts the phone away and runs to Dream.

“I’m here, we can go,” Tommy picks Tubbo’s bag up and walks behind the two older men who are talking to each other, barely acknowledging how Tommy struggles to pull the heavy luggage behind him. What the hell puts Tubbo in his bags anyway.

Tommy is cursing at the men in his mind when he hears a familiar voice calling Dream and George their name. Tommy looks up and sees no other than Sapnap standing in front of them with a piece of cardboard, their names painted on it. It’s obvious that he didn’t put a lot of time into doing so. The trio runs to each other and engulfs in a big hug. Tommy stands awkwardly next to the three grown men before someone grabs his arm and pulls him into the hug. Tommy has to say that he isn't used to being hugged in such a small body.

“It’s so good to see you all again,” Sapnap says excitedly “You look way taller in real life than on a screen, Tubbo,”

“It’s Tommy,” Tommy corrects him.

“Excuse me, you look way more little in real life than on a screen, Tommy,”

“You’re really not funny, Sadnap,” Tommy groans. The three men start laughing uncontrollably. When the laughter fades away, Tommy realizes that he’s probably swapping again.

He’s proven right when he sees his own room come into his vision. Sighing, he stands up from the ground and walks outside in the hallway, but is surprised to see that it’s night.

 _Time zones_.

He walks softly to Wil’s room, knocking before opening the door slightly. Wilbur looks up groggily “Are you okay?”

“I just hate airplanes, could I get a hug maybe?”

“Tommy, you swapped back?”

“Yeah,”

Wilbur throws his blanket off the bed, signaling to lay down next to him. Tommy doesn’t hesitate and complies. Wil puts the blankets over them both, Tommy snuggling closer into the warmth of the older. Tommy can’t help the silent tears from falling. They lay down in silence, neither of them saying anything before Tommy falls asleep. Wilbur sighs and gently plays with Tommy’s hair. Falling asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of rushed, might redo this later Idk yet.
> 
> Requests are always open
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> I have a good reason why I didn't write anything here for a month.
> 
> I wrote the request, it was all professional. I accidentally deleted it. So I rewrote it but I was lazy and I had too many different ideas. So we'll be getting two chapters today.
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> request by - > ytka_hjonkkk

Staying with Sapnap has been fun, in George’s opinion. The man’s house has a homey feeling, and he’s a real gentleman. He’s different from his streams, but still a bit the same. George lays back in the comfortable bed. He notices that the sheets smell like strawberries. He chuckles at the thought of Sapnap using strawberries sent to wash.

Dream is sitting on the other side of the room in his own bed, looking at his phone. They had to sleep in the same room, or else someone had to take the floor to sleep on. Sapnap made clear he didn’t want to do that, so someone else would have to.

George is happy Tubbo doesn’t feel left out between the three. He could understand if he did. When three best friends meet up, and their little brother comes with them, there might be a chance of him being pushed to the side in favor of having more time with each other.

But Sapnap was very welcoming. He made sure Tubbo was kept busy, even if the three were out alone. Sapnap and Tubbo do get along great. Better than anyone would expect from the two. They didn’t interact as much with each other as he had with George and Dream. 

Dream snorts on the other side of the room. George looks up at him. Dream looks back at him with a grin before shooting upright to sit next to him, showing a tweet he apparently thought was funny.

George couldn’t see the funny bit about it though, but he laughed anyway. “You can just say it’s not funny,” Dream groans, walking back to his own bed. George raised his eyebrows. 

“You would’ve just told me I don’t have humor,” George shoots back. 

“I mean, you don’t,” George glares at him. He takes the pillow, still staring at Dream intensely before throwing the pillow full force to the man’s face. Dream dodges the pillow only by a second taking the pillow again before throwing it back.

“Oh, it’s on,” George jokes. He takes the pillow in his hands, holding it in front of his chest, hoping to defend and attack whenever he pleases. Neither of the men says anything except for the intense staring to see who would make the first move.

George gets lost in thought but catches himself seconds before the pillow reaches his head. He takes the pillow from the ground and runs over to Dream’s bed. Dream lets out a yelp before George falls on him with nearly his whole body.

George falls off the bed immediately and they both end up in a laughing fit. 

They get interrupted by a crash coming from downstairs. He looks up to Dream, who looks back at him. Neither dare to say anything. It’s probably nothing, but they can never be sure.

Only when they hear shouting, they scramble onto their feet, running out of the door. He can hear Sapnap yell more clearly now. George only gets more concerned. He runs down the stairs to see Tubbo curled up against the wall, Sapnap screaming at him while pieces of glass are covered on the ground.

“Why are you fucking screaming at my brother?" Dream asks, walking in front of George who froze when he saw the sight in front of them. Sapnap stops shouting at Tubbo to look at Dream. He seems furious “What could be so bad you have to scream at my brother?” Dream seems even angrier though, walking in front of Sapnap.

“This is the one thing I care the most in the world about, it’s fucking broken,” Sapnap exclaims, “He knows that that was my favorite glass,” Only then George recognizes the glass. Sapnap told them yesterday that it was one of the only things his mother gifted him before she died that he still had to this day. 

Dream doesn’t seem to care about the glass “Accidents fucking happen, get over yourself. I get that the glass meant much to you, but I won’t tolerate you screaming at my brother,” Dream’s voice was low and threatening, something he only heard when he was roleplaying for the Dream SMP.

George could do nothing but watch as the heated argument continued, both men screaming at each other. George looks back at the curled up Tubbo, sobbing in his knees. He almost looked like Tommy in the airplane.

The realization hit him like a truck.

“He’s having a panic attack again!” George warns. Dream immediately shuts up, looking at the boy curled up against the wall. Except for the sobbing and the weeping, he can see the young boy struggle to breathe.

“Dream, you have to help me with making him as comfortable as possible,” George begins with a commanding voice. He can’t lose time by arguing with these assholes right now “Sapnap, get me a pillow and a soft blanket,” Sapnap seems to want to argue but he shuts up when he sees George’s intense stare.

George looks back at the boy in front of him. He looks so small. “Tommy, you have to breathe with me, okay,” George demands.“Breathe in for 5 seconds,” George imitates the movement himself, breathing in steadily. 

George waits patiently for Tommy to breathe in shakily “Hold for two seconds, and breath out,” Tommy complies. “Repeat this, okay? Breath in,” Sapnap has run downstairs, pillows, and blankets in his arms. Dream takes all the stuff out of his hands and crouches down again next to George.

Tommy’s breath seems to have calmed down a bit, but not nearly enough.

Sapnap wants to crouch down next to them, to try to help them but George was quick to shoot him off “Go make 4 hot chocolates,” George demands, not looking away from Tommy.

“Don’t I need to help?” Sapnap asks desperately. It’s obvious he regrets yelling at Tommy. 

“You can help by making 4 hot chocolates,” Dream answers for George. George turns his full attention back to Tommy when he hears Sapnap walk away again. 

“Tommy, can I touch you?” George barely saw the reply. The nod was small and barely visible. George smiles and takes one of the pillows. He signals to Dream to lend him a bit forward. Dream seems to get the message as he pushes a bit against Tommy’s back, making a bit of space visible where George quickly puts a pillow. Dream has already picked a blanket up, putting it lightly on Tommy. George sits down next to Tommy, and Dream sits down on the other side of him.

They sat there for a few minutes before Tommy wipes his eyes in embarrassment. Of course, he has a panic attack when he switches. Of course, they didn’t know, they couldn’t have known. 

Ptsd has been following him for a while now, but they know the triggers. They know what to avoid doing so he won’t get in a panic attack. Yelling at him was a big no-no. But Sapnap couldn’t have known this. It wasn’t really relevant for him anyway.

Sapnap shuffles unsure in the room with four steaming cups in his hands. “I made hot chocolate,” Tommy smiles. He accepts the glass gratefully. He’s still on the floor, sitting down next to the other two men. 

“I’m sorry for your glass,” Tommy apologizes after taking a sip from the way too hot chocolate, looking down to the ground “I didn’t mean to break it,” 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Sapnap responds, voice obviously still a bit shaky “I’m supposed to be the adult here,” 

“You didn’t know that I was going into a panic attack because of it, it’s not your fault,” Tommy murmurs, trying to make the man feel better. It doesn’t seem to work.

“Neither is it yours,” Dream speaks up “It’s not like you can control it,” Tommy looks up at them in confusion.

“What can I not control?” Tommy asks, confused. Dream looks back confused. Tommy doesn’t seem to get what’s going on.

“Tubbo?” Dream asks. It does seem like they changed back again. Why would he not know that, though? 

“Yeah?” Tubbo murmurs “How did I get on the ground?”Now all three in the room were concerned. Didn’t Tubbo also switch? How is that even possible?

“You didn’t switch?” Sapnap asks. Tubbo shakes his head. No one says anything. Everyone just stares at one another. “Well, shit,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might post the next one in 10 minutes, might in ten hours, who knows

**Author's Note:**

> If I make any mistakes, just tell me, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> I'm thinking about maybe making a part two in Tubbo's pov.
> 
> I hope you liked it


End file.
